


The Assassin

by jeonjangmi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst and Drama, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Introspection, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjangmi/pseuds/jeonjangmi
Summary: This was his life. A life of darkness, running away, and sins. He wanted to clean his hands of its stains. He wanted to leave this world. He wanted to do a lot of things but he can't





	The Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small introspective fic of a big what if Wonwoo was an assassin. Originally written way back in 2017.
> 
> Tags may be wrong (because I really dunno what to tag this as) but I'll just roll with it~
> 
> Enjoy!

_Run away you say...??? I'd do it if I could. But that's not an option for me anymore. I can never leave this cursed life until the day I die. That is my fate._

\-----

Wars had always been a problem since time immemorial. Simple and personal conflicts can easily turn into widescale hostility where deaths, blood, cries, despair, anger, and revenge are always heard, felt, and seen.

Wonwoo was one of the secret assassins employed by the government. His identity had always been kept from normal people and even those in high positions. Only a total of four people knew of him - the president, the commander-in-chief of the military, and their respective secretaries. Not even his family and friends knew.

Other people perceived him as the oddball who would just stay quiet and away from others, a characteristic he picked up from the job. People who knew him thought he just worked a night shift under some call center company as he always seemed to disappear during night-time while some guessed he was a businessman because he was always away for a few days or so. Unfortunately for them, their guesses were worlds away from the truth.

Small wars near their borders had been happening in their place far from the knowledge of their citizens, media censorship, and all. They all lived their lives peacefully except for the people who actually knew the reality like Wonwoo.

He never wanted to accept the job because he hated seeing people get hurt and killed, but without a choice five years ago, he took the offer. Now, half a decade later, he has been trained to be a top-class assassin with hands stained red with the lives of thousands. He couldn't go back anymore even if he wanted to. This was his life now.

Going to the battlefield just near their borders, he once again witnessed his life's most hated yet most common sight - houses burning, people begging for their lives, children crying, traumas forming, rebels killing innocent people one after the other, and soldiers trying to stop them. It was just chaos everywhere.

Wonwoo frowned as his jaws tightened. He hated seeing such a scene of havoc. He preferred exclusive killing contracts rather than going out to wars like this. At least, there were fewer people to kill like that. But of course, he had no choice to what kind of job he gets because he's just a killing machine in his employer's eyes.

Hidden in a tree not too far away from the center of the chaos, he pointed his usual rifle towards the enemy and started shooting them one by one. People died and fell to the ground one after the other as their companions looked around, searching for the source of the bullets killing their kin.

After bringing down some of them, Wonwoo went down and stealthily moved towards their leader who unexpectedly had an unprotected back.

_"You're way too greedy. You sent all your troops to the front and didn't even leave some to protect yourself. You probably thought no one would be able to come near you. Either that or you're really confident that you can defend yourself even when somebody actually comes in for the kill."_

Pulling his mask up, Wonwoo shook his head as such thoughts filled his mind. That was how he was. He would always overthink even when in the actual warzone. It was kind of a coping mechanism for him so he wouldn't have to mind the number of lives he needed to take to finish the job.

Because the rebel leader was unprotected, Wonwoo was able to creep from behind. Not giving the opponent time to react, he took his life with one fast swipe of his knife and a gunshot for a safety measure.

He then proceeded to assist the army and threw knives in various directions as he ran through the battlefield. In less than an hour, all the rebels were on the ground in a traumatizing thick red sea. Soldiers shouted in victory while Wonwoo disappeared back into the dark.

Going to the back of the village, he saw a kid crouched down and crying. He wanted to ignore him but he couldn't, he always had a soft spot for them, so he crouched down and matched his eye level.

"Hyung? Are things done now? Will we be able to have our peace back?" the kid asked him innocently through sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," was all he could say as the kid threw himself into his arms and started crying harder while he continuously patted his back with hands stained in blood.

He picked the kid up and dropped him silently near the evacuation camp. As he put him down, he looked straight into his eyes and said, "Be happy. Do not hate this world for the wars. Do not live in anger. If you're able to do so, I'm sure all this chaos will end soon enough."

Hearing footsteps coming near them, Wonwoo ran away before the kid could even answer.

This was his life. A life of darkness, running away, and sins. He wanted to clean his hands of its stains. He wanted to leave this world. He wanted to do a lot of things but he can't.

After all, this is the life of a top-class assassin. He can never run away or leave it behind because the repercussions could harm the people he loves. It was a sad fate he had to face all alone until the time comes when he is freed from the physical world. Until then, he has no choice but to live bathed in red with sinful and stained hands that can never be washed anymore.

\-----

_My hands are stained in red. My whole body is covered with a thick red substance. Everyone around me is lying down on a red sea. Everything is red. It's stagnant red. Closing my eyes, it turns to black - this is my life's painful reality._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this fic~! ^^


End file.
